You're My Brother, and I'd die for you
by Redwinged Blackbird
Summary: Warning! Possible char. death. Sam is going to save Dean's soul... No matter what. Limp!Hurt!Sam. Concerned!Protective!Dean. Don't judge a fic by its summary. give this one a try.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review..

I hope you all like this, it randomly popped into my head and I had to write it.

Disclaimer: Psshhh... Not even in my dreams. Unfortunately...

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Sam held the book in his shaking hands. Dean wouldn't be back for at least another hour. There was a spell Sam finally found that could get Dean out of the deal. It would break the deal of course... But Sam was prepared for that...

He couldn't live without Dean, let alone let him rot in hell. Sam shuddered at the very idea.

The candles were lit and everything was ready as Sam knelt on the dirty motel room floor and began rocking and chanting in Latin. Eventually getting louder and louder and louder.

After the candles went out he'd have maybe 20 min. until he died according to the book. But then again the people who wrote the book usually died. He estimated the time by when the writing stopped.

He couldn't let Dean just find him dead in the room.

The ritual took about 10 min. and Sam proceeded to clean up everything. Dean couldn't know that he'd broken the deal.

Sam would go to the back ally near a bar close by to die. It would look like he'd just gotten jumped to Dean. Dean could find out a few days later when he wasn't mauled by hell hounds what Sam did. Now is what mattered.

It was a short walk to the ally, but things happened faster than what Sam was prepared for.

He had a blinding pain in his gut first that made him gasp and almost lose balance. He became weaker and weaker as he went on and became slower.

He turned the corner to step into the ally when a woman appeared in front of him. "Hey there." She smiled.

"..Sry..." He didn't notice the red eyes.

"You really do care about Dean don't you?" She turned to face Sam as he passed her. "Breaking the deal and all."

Sam's eyes grew wide as he realized who he was dealing with. "Just... let me alone... aagghh... just let me die bitch..." Sam was holding a hand to steady himself on the ally wall now and panting. A layer of sweat was coating his face.

"You know... As long as I'm here, it's not too late to go back... You could live Sam."

"Go to hell." He spat at her.

"Ooohhh, not nice Sammy."

"Dean's... safe now." Sam slid down the wall. "You... won't get his soul, bitch... or mine."

She was examining her nails now and talking in as if it were a normal conversation. "You know Sam, it's not going to happen as quickly as you thought." She looked up and paced in front of him. "Don't get me wrong, the symptoms set in pretty quick as you've just realized. But it might take you an hour at the very least to finally kick it. It'll be long and painful. I can promise you that."

"Doesn't matter..." Sam's eyes were shut in pain.

"Hope you don't mind if I just stick around incase you have a change of heart." She sat on a crate near Sam.

"Just... leave. Now."

"I don't have to follow your orders Sam." She laughed. "But I could leave... What's Dean gonna think when I go to tell him what his baby brother did?"

"I swear to God... If you... AHH!" The pain was only getting worse. It was like all the wounds he'd had in his life were opening back up.

"Poor Sammy in so much pain." She bent down and cupped his face. "I can make it all go away you know."

Sam opened his eyes to look at her. "For Dean's soul...? Bite... me... Ch-Christo...o"

"Fine. I'll get to sit here and watch you go through a living hell before you die. Might want to call Dean to let him know you're not coming back anytime soon."

"No... don't..." Before she even reached down for the phone it was ringing. 'Dean' How long had he been in the ally?

She flipped it open and threw the phone at Sam. "Here Sam. Don't be rude. Talk to your brother." She chuckled.

"Sam?"

"H-hey Dean." Sam was going to try and pretend nothing was wrong.

"Sammy? What's up? Where are you?"

"Went t-to h-hustle pool... Be back later..."

"Sam? What's up with your voice man? Something wrong?"

"No... Just one... two many..."

"Alright, I'm picking you up Sam. Which bar?"

"S'kay Dean... I'm... I'm fine."

"Oh, just tell him where you are Sammy." The demon interrupted.

"Sam? Who was that?"

"Girl..."

"Ahh... that's my boy. Well, get her number and I'll pick you up. Chicks don't dig guys the morning after getting drunk. Set up a play date later."

"Sh-She'll take me back t-to the room Dean... M'fine."

"Sorry Sammy, I don't trust this. I've got three days left man..."

"Dean..." The phone slid out of Sam's hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Sammy?"

"Sam!"

**AN: I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions of torture are still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review..

I hope you all like this, it randomly popped into my head and I had to write it.

Disclaimer: Lips syncs and dances to mullet rock and pulls off headphones suddenly Wait? What?

A Halloween present for everyone... I actually update. Scary. gasp So no trick, just a treat for all the fans.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Dean was driving on his way to go... question a witness... So he thought he'd call Sam to tell him not to wait up.

Ringing, ringing, ringing.

"Sam?"

"H-hey Dean."

"Sammy? What's up? Where are you?" Something clicked in Dean's big brother senses. Sam wasn't at the hotel somehow.

"Went t-to h-hustle pool... Be back later..."

"Sam? What's up with your voice man? Something wrong?" Sam was sounding... different. Alarm bells went off louder.

"No... Just one... two many..."

"Alright, I'm picking you up Sam. Which bar?" Sam was lying. He never got drunk at a bar, especially alone. The alarms were now flashing red.

"S'kay Dean... I'm... I'm fine."

Dean heard a woman's voice in the background.

"Sam? Who was that?"

"Girl..."

"Ahh... that's my boy. Well, get her number and I'll pick you up. Chicks don't dig guys the morning after getting drunk. Set up a play date later." The alarms died down. But something was still up. Dean decided he's meet up with the... witness later and pick up Sam.

"Sh-She'll take me back t-to the room Dean... M'fine."

"Sorry Sammy, I don't trust this. I've got three days left man..." Dean was worrying again. He didn't trust Sam drunk with a stranger. The alarm bells doubled as he heard Sam's voice getting weaker.

"Dean..."

"What's wrong?" Out with it Sam.

No answer.

"Sammy?"

Silence.

"Sam!"

The phone was picked up.

"Sam?"

A woman's voice answered. "Sorry honey. I'm not Sam. But don't worry, I'm with him tonight... Don't wait up."

The voice sounded familiar. No, wait. How could Dean forget. "You!"

"How'd you guess Dean?"

"Pretty voice like your's... hard to forget... Especially when it's the one that you sold your soul to and damned you to hell."

"As much as I'd love to get to have your soul in hell, that's not happening at the moment."

"What do you mean?" Dean was worried. Shit, this can't be good. "Sam's not..." He could say it. Couldn't think it.

"Dead? No sugar. But he will be soon if you don't fix this... But of course your soul will go straight back to hell..."

"I swear if you touch him..."

"I don't have to. He did this all on his own. Look on the bright side Dean, at least both of you won't end up in hell. You keep your soul, Sam keeps his... But then Sammy does have to die."

"Where are you?" Dean was looking around bars and areas Sam might have gone.

"Look in your rearview mirror."

There they were. Shit. The one time Dean looked the other way. Hell, he'd almost hit Sam by the look of it. Dean slammed on the brakes hard laying rubber. He ran back to wear he saw the woman's form.

"Deal's off Dean."

"I have my soul now. I sold it before, I'll sell it again. Where's Sam? You have to help him."

"Easy sug. Again with the begging... It's all up to Sammy at this point. Quite poetic... Sammy, about to turn to our side, Sammy with demon blood in him... Waits until the last minute to save big brother..."

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT SAM YOU BITCH!" Dean pinned her to the brick wall. He normally wouldn't hurt a girl, but this was different. He didn't care if the woman was possessed, Sam's life was on the line and he couldn't take it.

Instead of using the normal demon 'slam you into a wall' move, she just shoved him off gently. Which for some reason scared Dean more than being slammed into a wall. "Again, easy Dean. I'm just here to see this through." She was standing in front of Sam, blocking him from Dean's view.

Shit. Sam. Dean needed to get to him, he'd deal with the demon later. She wasn't much of a threat... yet. "Get away from him."

She loved toying with Dean, it was just too much fun. The demon continued to stand there. "You forgot the magic word Dean. John obviously didn't stress good manners."

"Move out of my way and get away from Sam NOW!" The statement didn't really matter when Dean pushed her aside.

He finally got a look at Sam. Sam... Sam looked like... Dean didn't even know. He was death warmed over and there was blood pooling around him. Dean didn't know from where, but Sam was losing blood. Not good.

It just made him want to either throw up or kill something. No, kill something. Preferably the demon next to him, but he had to be there for Sam. That was the most important thing.

Sam looked up at Dean. Crap. Dean found him and it hadn't even been that long. Sam had a while before he finally would die and he knew Dean wouldn't let that happen. Too bad. There's nothing Dean could do about it. Sam was going to save Dean whether he liked it or not. It would be better in the end.

"Sam? Sammy?" He was pulled out of his thoughts by Dean's voice.

"Dean... g-go b-back..." Dean couldn't see Sam like this.

"What the hell Sam?! What did you do?! How could you be this selfish?" Dean's anger was rising.

"Please Dean." Sam looked at him. He couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes. Sam was in pain everywhere and know Dean was mad at him. "I... sorry..." Sam's head was sinking down. Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if he just slept through this all.

God. Dean could see Sam's pain and looked him in the eye. Sam was dying for him and he just yelled at him and hurt him further. Sam's head started to drop and his eyes closed.

"No you don't Sam. Stay awake. We can fix this."

Sam's eyes were still closed but he managed to croak out some of his thoughts. "...Do-on't want... t-too..." Sam grimaced suddenly and let out a cry.

Dean realized where the blood was coming from and looked at Sam, shocked at what he saw. There was a scar above Sam's hair line from when they were kids and Dean went too far in a sparing match once and it ended with Sam hitting his head on the ground and into a rock. It knocked Sam out for a few minutes. They were still teenagers when this happened and it freaked Dean out then, and it freaked Dean out now.

"Jesus Sammy."

This was how Sam would die. Every injury Sam had gotten in his life would re-open and then Sam would bleed out.

"Sam. Sammy? Sam! Look at me." Dean held his head gently in his hands and Sam cracked open his eyes.

"Please... Dean..."

"Sam. I need to know what you did. If you won't fix this, I will."

"No."

"Damn it Sam!" Dean watched as Sam couldn't hide the hurt in his eyes once more.

"Please d-don't b-be mad..."

"Sam. I'm not mad at you. I just-" Dean swallowed and was trying to hide his emotions. Crying wouldn't help this. "I can't watch you die again."

"...Go back..." Sam had started coughing a while ago, but now blood was coming up. "T-to the room..."

Dean paused a minute. He couldn't do this and he could feel the demon's eyes on him and turned to her. "Leave us alone! Go to hell or where ever, just leave us alone."

"I could... but if I do, you'll never save him." She nodded in Sam's direction.

Dean looked back. Sam was bleeding more and breathing heavily old bruises were re-forming.

"Sam. You still with me?"

"Dea... Go..." Sam wouldn't be offended, it'd be easier on them both.

He sat back away from Sam and Sam felt momentary relief. Maybe Dean would go.

It took what felt like forever for Dean to answer Sam.

"Ok Sam."

The demon frowned a little. "You're going to let your baby brother die. Nice Dean."

"Shut up." he glanced towards her. Dean didn't need Sam to have anymore emotional trauma from Dean.

He looked back at Sam and gently wrapped his arms around his little brother. The one he was supposed to protect and watch out for. His best friend.

Sam let his head sink down on Dean's shoulder. Any other movement would put him in agony. And then Sam blacked out.

**Cliffy, yes. I'm evil. Muhahahaha**

**AN: I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review..

I hope you all like this, it randomly popped into my head and I had to write it.

Disclaimer: As much as I love the boys... I'm taken at the moment. Sorry Sam and Dean. I still have a special place in my heart for you though.

Happy Thanksgiving... Although late...

To all of my reviewers: I love you all. You know who you are and if I didn't respond to your review, I'm dreadfully sorry.

_**WHEREWELEFTOFFJUSTASAREMINDER**_

He sat back away from Sam and Sam felt momentary relief. Maybe Dean would go.

It took what felt like forever for Dean to answer Sam.

"Ok Sam."

The demon frowned a little. "You're going to let your baby brother die. Nice Dean."

"Shut up." he glanced towards her. Dean didn't need Sam to have anymore emotional trauma from Dean.

He looked back at Sam and gently wrapped his arms around his little brother. The one he was supposed to protect and watch out for. His best friend.

Sam let his head sink down on Dean's shoulder. Any other movement would put him in agony. And then Sam blacked out.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Dean felt Sam go limp and his head drop and roll on his shoulder. Shit. He's out. Not good.

"It'll be ok Sammy..." Dean set Sam back down and went to the impala and started to open the door.

"You're really leaving Sam here. To die..." The demon couldn't help herself. She smiled and took delight in the misery around her.

"I said shut the hell up." Dean left the passenger door open and returned to Sam.

Dean hooked one arm under Sam's knees and another arm supported his back. "I'll go back to the room Sam. But like it or not you're coming with me." Dean spoke to Sam and rested him in the passenger seat before running around to get in the driver's seat.

"You won't mind if I come along for the ride."

"Go hitch hike back to hell." Dean slammed the door and raced back to the room.

There was more blood. It just kept flowing out of Sam and Dean couldn't stop it. He carried Sam into the room and rested him on a bed. Blood was now trailing down Sam's nose. The hotel staff could deal with the bloody sheets. They were going to skip out anyway.

"Sam. Sammy... I need you to wake up little brother." Dean shook him a little and noticed how cold Sam's skin had gotten and recoiled his hand. Sam's hair was now plastered to his face. Mixing with blood and sweat.

Dean went to the bathroom for water and the towels. He had to clean Sam up a little bit first. Dean returned to find Sam's eye puffy and swollen... from the demon that almost beat him to death.

He ran a warm wet towel on Sam's face first. He withdrew it to find deep scratches on Sam's face. The Devas.

Dean joked that Sam looked like he got in a fight with a rake after that. It wasn't funny now.

Sam began to stir and his eyes opened but then shut quickly. It was bright and only added to his growing headache.

"...ah.."

"Sammy?"

"...ean...ere...a-am...I?" The question took a lot out of Sam.

"Sam. You're back in the room. I need to know what you did."

"...no."

Dean was beyond frustrated. Sam was being stubborn again. Probably trying unsuccessfully to mask the pain too.

"Tell me Sam. Or I'll find out the hard way." Even though Dean had no clue how to fix this even. Plus he wouldn't leave Sam now for the world unless he was sure he could save him.

Sam's world went fuzzy and faded to white instead of the darkness that had engulfed him before. "...Dea.."

"What is it Sam?"

Sam didn't say anything. His eyes were glazed over as he stared off into space.

"No..." Dean's hands hovered over Sam's body. "No no no no no NO. Sam, don't do this. Don't do this to me again." Dean witnessed blood slowly pooling around Sam's spine. "C'mon Sammy..." Dean shook him a little.

Sam just continued to stare, unresponsive to anything Dean could do.

Dean fell backwards away from the bed. So caught up in what he was seeing and believing that he failed to see the rise and fall of Sam's chest that was still present. That Sam's heart was still beating.

To Dean, Sam was dead again. Tears pooled in his eyes. He couldn't save Sam from this. He failed.

'_Take your brother and don't look back. Now Dean, GO!... Watch out for Sammy Dean... Look out for your little brother... Protect him...'_

He failed to save Sam and now Sam was dead because of his deal. Instead of Sam living and going on with life, Dean only bought a year for Sam to live. And then for Sam to die in agony instead of himself. He couldn't be there and protect Sam.

'_Failure. Failure. Failure...' _Dean sat and that's all he could think. _'He's really gone... I'm all alone... Again...'_

Sam's vision became less fuzzy as the room around him didn't seem so unpleasant. There was still a figure watching over him, hovering beside his bed. Sam could feel Dean's eyes watching him. He glanced to his left to look at Dean, but that's not what he saw...

"Jess?"

"Hi Sam." She smiled and grabbed his hand. Jess was just as beautiful as she was in life.

"Where's Dean?" Sam gulped. "Am I... dead?"

Another woman walked into the room. "Not quite yet sug."

Jess only glared at her.

_**Okintherealworldnow**_

Dean sat. Staring at Sam. The door opened and the demon entered the room.

Dean suddenly jumped up. "I said to stay the hell away from us." He stood between the demon and Sam, now holding the new Colt. "He's dead already." Dean's voice was laced with anger and he cocked the gun. "Now get out."

The demon only looked at Sam and laughed. "Not quite yet sug."

Dean still had the Colt on her and looked back at Sam.

**Sorry for the delay and shortness of this chapter. Not as much of a Cliffy, but don't worry, I'm evil. Muhahahaha! I can't kill Sam...yet...if I do... He's just too much fun to play with :D.**

**AN: I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review..

I hope you all like this, it randomly popped into my head and I had to write it.

Disclaimer: As much as I love the boys... I'm taken at the moment. Sorry Sam and Dean. I still have a special place in my heart for you though.

To all of my reviewers: I love you all. You know who you are and if I didn't respond to your review, I'm dreadfully sorry.

_**WHEREWELEFTOFFJUSTASAREMINDER**_

"Where's Dean?" Sam gulped. "Am I... dead?"

Another woman walked into the room. "Not quite yet sug."

Jess only glared at her.

_**Okintherealworldnow**_

Dean sat. Staring at Sam. The door opened and the demon entered the room.

Dean suddenly jumped up. "I said to stay the hell away from us." He stood between the demon and Sam, now holding the new Colt. "He's dead already." Dean's voice was laced with anger and he cocked the gun. "Now get out."

The demon only looked at Sam and laughed. "Not quite yet sug."

Dean still had the Colt on her and looked back at Sam.

_**STORYBEGINSHERE**_

Dean's voice was laced with, grief, anger, fear, and just a little bit of hope. Mostly anger towards the demon though. "What do you mean he's not dead...?"

"Not yet at least..." She crossed her arms and looked at Sam.

"Listen. You better tell me how to freaking undo this or I swear I will send your demonic ass straight back to hell!"

"You should know by now that it's not up to me. I can't fix this. Only Sam can." She smiled softly.

Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her violently into almost a headlock. "You sure as hell can tell me what he did though." Dean had her facing Sam with the gun to her head.

"You really want to know...?" She looked sideways and grinned.

"OUT WITH IT!"

"Ok..." Her eyes flashed red...

_**SAM'SLITTLEDREAMWORLD**_

Sam's eyes flew open. "You." The demon was there.

Like Dean had, Jess went protectively between Sam and the demon.

"Oh, c'mon Jess. Just let your boyfriend die already."

"No. I'm saving him. From Dean's deal," Jess knowingly glanced back, "From himself..."

"You could be happy again... with Sam."

'Has she been unhappy without me even after death?' Sam thought. Guilt was now running through him. He would feel guilty leaving Jess to live with Dean. He would feel guilty leaving Dean to be with Jess.

Jess didn't acknowledge the remark. "Stay away from him."

"I'm only here to make sure he kicks it and doesn't pull any tricks. Whether I own a Winchester soul or not isn't as good as having one of them dead and out of the way."

"You're not getting either."

"I'm only here to see Sammy off. He'll die and we'll all be square."

"Sam made sure you couldn't touch Dean. I'm going to make sure no one touches Sam."

"Jess..." Sam was seeing a pattern...

"You can't keep him here forever Jess. His body will die. Why prolong it for Dean? He's watching you know..."

"Dean?!" Sam looked around but saw nothing.

"Oh Sammy, you think he can hear you. He can't see or hear Jess, he can't hear you. And he and I... are in a little meeting... so he can't hear this either."

"Why are you here Jess? I'm not dead... Just wait for me... ok?" Sam knew it wouldn't be long.

"I'm here because you're not dead. Or the other way around, whatever you want Sam."

"So if you leave..."

"You die."

"But if you stay I live right?"

"Yeah Sam..." She looked away. "God, now I know what your family does. I found out when I died, but John sure drilled it in." Jess changed the topic. "I understand everything now."

"That's my dad alright."

"You never mentioned bow hunting as a hobby." Jess laughed.

"I wanted to play soccer." Sam smirked

"So I hear."

The demon stepped forward. "Awww... Sam and Jess. Together again. You know, if you just let go Sam, you could be with Jess forever."

"NO!" Jess answered before Sam could. "I won't let him give up! I can't just let him go!"

"Jess?"

"You don't understand Sam..."

"Damn straight he doesn't." The demon laughed.

_**DEANSWORLD**_

Dean saw everything Sam had done since he had left. The ritual. The plan. The pain. Everything. Sam certainly did go to the ends of the earth to save Dean. Sam gave up his life for him.

Dean looked around to specific spots in the room he hadn't noticed or checked before. Blood. A book sticking out of Sam's bag. The smell of candles still lingering. Salt that had hastily been cleaned up. Jesus.

"So now you know." The demon was still locked in Dean's arms with the Colt to her head. "I'm only here to make sure he dies. I don't get his or your soul. Sam has to die."

Dean knew she wouldn't try anything and let her go to look at the remains of the ritual. The book was the best lead. Dean cursed himself in not learning as much Latin as Sam. He only knew exorcisms by memorization. Latin was Sam's thing. He did see the old and new blood spilled on the last page and the writing that just cut off. Especially disturbing.

Dean went back to Sam. He was still alive, his eyes were moving beneath their lids, he was still breathing... Still bleeding. Still getting colder and paler. Still dying...

Sam's wounds only continued to re-surface. Dean went to the side of the bed. Maybe Sam could hear him... "Sam..." He gulped. "Sammy, c'mon man. Stay with me. Hang on. I'll fix this and get you patched up."

Sam still didn't move. Dean picked up on his breathing becoming shallower and Sam's wheezing noises. His breathing became slower and slower. The bruises kept appearing.

Dean's heart wrenched at what he saw. The raw marks on his neck when the shifter strangled him. Where Dean punched Sam in the jaw and knocked him out in the asylum. Most of all... the punch Dean himself had thrown out of anger when they were hunting with Gordon. Sam didn't even fight him back then. Didn't even hit Dean back when he offered later...

"Damn it Sam..." '...god I'm so sorry...' Dean's actions were coming back to hurt Sam a second time.

_**SAMSWORLD**_

Sam was almost disconnecting from both worlds he was in. He was still with Jess very much so, but then he thought he heard Dean, asking him to hold on... No... Dean wasn't here. It's not possible.

"Listen, you can't keep him here forever. With Dean and with you."

"I know. I don't intend to."

"You can't save him. Don't prolong the inevitable. Let him die." The demon was sounding very convincing.

"John told Dean that if he couldn't save Sam, he'd have to kill him."

"And...?"

"Dean saved him once... Not forever. You know that..."

"Of course." The demon smiled.

"I can save him forever. I won't let him die. Especially not like this."

Sam hated being talked about and not to. "Uhhh... I'm kinda here." He cleared his throat.

"Sam..." Jess looked at him, giving him the 'let me talk.' idea.

"Oh shut up Sammy. You're pretty much dead. I'm just having a debate with Jess here."

The demon turned to Jess. "You intend of saving him from death and from his fate?" She laughed.

"Yes." Jess was dead serious.

The demon took this more seriously. "You wouldn't. You don't have the guts for it."

"I can and I will. I have more guts than you... making deals." She turned. "No offence to you and Dean Sam."

"None taken."

"Listen. Sam." Jess sighed. "You're going to live. You're going to stick around with you're jerk brother." She laughed but a tear escaped. "Ok?"

"Jess... what's going on?" He wiped the tear from her cheek.

"You're going to save the world Sam."

"Tell me Jess."

"I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jess..."

They embraced each other and kissed.

"Oh get a room you two..."

Sam still thought he was hearing Dean as this went on but ignored it.

Jess looked back at the demon. "Just remember what I said Sam." A few more tears escaped.

"Of course, but Jess..."

"Nothing. I'll miss you and I'll always love you Sam." Jess knew they didn't have long before Sam died and so did Sam. "You won't understand this now Sam. Maybe later. I'm sorry..."

Jess slowly walked away from Sam to confront the demon face to face.

The demon glared at her. "You wouldn't dare... There are other, better causes."

"Watch me bitch."

Jess never swore, Sam was shocked.

**Sorry for the fluff. Sammy's just too much fun to play with :D. I know, it's a weird ending to this chapter, but I couldn't really work it any other way.**

**AN: I can't promise when the next ch. will be up. Suggestions still being taken and appreciated. Tell me what you want and you could possibly see it.**

**Anyhow, please tell me what you think, I would greatly appreciate anything.**

**Reviews rock my salt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Read, Review, Enjoy especially review..**

**I hope you all like this, it randomly popped into my head and I had to write it.**

**Disclaimer. :'( cry**

**To all of my reviewers: I love you all. You know who you are and if I didn't respond to your review, I'm dreadfully sorry.**

_**LASTCHAPTER...**_

"Nothing. I'll miss you and I'll always love you Sam." Jess knew they didn't have long before Sam died and so did Sam. "You won't understand this now Sam. Maybe later. I'm sorry..."

Jess slowly walked away from Sam to confront the demon face to face.

The demon glared at her. "You wouldn't dare... There are other, better causes."

"Watch me bitch."

Jess never swore, Sam was shocked.

_**NOW...**_

Sam watched the two. Jess was pissed and they circled around each other while talking.

"You really don't want to do this. Did you ever think about yourself in this?" She was starting to sound strangely desperate...

"I don't give a shit anymore. I know what's going to happen. I've known for a while."

"His destiny."

"Not if I can do anything about it. And I'm sure as hell not going to watch."

"What do you think it'll change?"

"The world. I'm saving him."

"Ah. Little Jess wants to play martyr."

Jess didn't say anything but did sneak a sideways glance at Sam.

"Jess. What are you doing?"

"Sam... please don't make this harder."

His mouth shut immediately where he would normally have said something.

"Your mom was really amazing Sam. I want you to know that. She taught me a lot. Told me a lot about your family. But there's one thing she and I have in common."

Sam watched as the room suddenly filled with heat. There was suddenly a fire in the room. No. It was Jess...

"Jess. NO. Don't do this."

She ignored him and walked towards the demon. Pushing her into a corner. There was nothing Sam could do to stop her.

"Jess!" There was one last thing Sam had to say. He knew it was his last chance.

She didn't look back, but Sam knew she could hear him.

"Jess... Will–would you have married me?"

He thought he might have sawn her stop and turn, but things happened too quickly. Jess rushed the demon and then the room was engulfed in fire and started to fade back into what Sam would call reality.

But as he faded from one world to another he heard a whisper. "In a heartbeat."

_**DEANPOV**_

Dean was watching over Sam, but noticed the demon start to freak out. Like she wasn't even in the same room. It interested, worried, and just started to freak Dean out. What the hell was going on?

He looked back to Sam and saw a tear fall from his eye...

Dean was then distracted again as he heard the demon scream and disappear into flames. Ok... Probably a good thing, but still... What the hell?

Sam suddenly drew in a huge gasp of air as if he had never drawn a breath in his life.

"Sam?"

Sam's eyes fluttered open and Dean swore he saw a beaming smile on Sam's face for a second.

"Sam. You with me?"

Sam looked around the room. It was too surreal. He was back. He didn't know what to think but then he realized that there was a voice, Dean's voice, asking him a question.

"Yeah..."

"God... Sam..."

"What...?"

Dean gasped. Sam was healing. Not like over time healing. Like the almost rapid healing little kids have. There was a point in time where Dean swore he could see Sam scrape his knee and then literally watch it heal. Lucky kids.

"Sam... you... you're–I mean..."

"Not dead?"

Those words cut into Dean. That wasn't what he was thinking as he watched his brother heal miraculously.

"Yeah... How are you feeling...?"

"Like I'm going to live. Spontaneous healing. That old bag."

"No kidding."

Both laughed.

Sam sat up after a few moments in bed. He was still covered in blood, but there wasn't a mark on him.

Awkward silence...

"So... you want to fill me in Sam?"

"...not really..."

"...Jesus. I mean Christ–"

"You can call me Sam."

"Ha ha ha Sammy boy." Dean paused, serious again. "Sam. I thought you were... I was watching you die."

"Don't worry. No do overs on this round."

"Sam, you have to tell me what happened. We're gonna have to talk about this." Dean sat on the other bed staring at Sam.

"Dean. You're my brother. And I'd–..." Sam stopped himself on that part. "Dean, there are some things I just have to keep to myself." He looked away from Dean. As he did, for a split second, his eyes hit the door. Sam could have sworn he saw a figure in a white dress pass through the door. He didn't see her face, but he knew. THIS was the final good-bye.

"Sam? Sam?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Care to join the real world? I've been calling your name for the past thirty seconds."

Sam hesitated on his answer. "Yeah. Whatever. Just too bad I'm stuck with a jerk."

"Better than living with a bitch twenty-four/seven."

Sam threw a pillow at his brother and then noticed the blood. "...I think I'm gonna go for a shower."

"Yeah, might be a good idea. It's not Halloween yet. Too bad there's nothing we can do about your face."

"Yeah Dean. And it's just too bad that you got the SHORT end in our little gene pool. A little on the shallow side too..."

"Yeah whatever. Go take your shower."

Sam turned and opened the bathroom door.

"By the way Sam. I'll kill you if you pull that stunt again."

"Psshh." The bathroom door closed and Dean heard the shower.

Sam was alive. Dean was out of his deal. Things were going to be alright for once.

Then Dean did something he'd never done before. He kneeled in front of his bed, and thanked whatever higher power or angel that saved them.

Sam was in the shower. He knew everything. He no longer had his 'destiny' hanging over his head. The world was a little less doomed. He knew that one day the Winchesters would crash and burn. But that wouldn't come for a while.

And the world was as it should be.

**AN: It looks like this is the end guys. Short and sweet. I hope you enjoyed the ride and that it wasn't too cheesy. Happy ending for all.**

**Last line taken from a song I hear at my youth group. Seemed appropriate.**

**Walk in love, RWBB.**

**Reviews Rock My Salt.**


End file.
